1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to clips for hanging ductwork and piping and, more particularly, to a generally inverted T-shaped clip having an upright leg with a transverse slot formed adjacent to the upper end thereof, a first lower arm extending generally perpendicular to the upright leg adjacent to the lower end thereof, the first lower arm having a transverse slot formed therein, a second lower arm extending downward and outwards from the upright leg opposite the first lower arm and a third lower arm extending generally perpendicular to the upright leg on the same side as the second lower arm, each of the second and third lower arms including a transverse slot formed therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common method of construction of buildings involves the use of suspended ceilings to provide an appearance of a solid overhead structure which conceals the electrical, plumbing, and air-conditioning lines which run overhead. In fact, the majority of buildings constructed at the present time utilize one form or another of this type of construction method and therefore it is a vital element of this type of construction to properly suspend piping and ductwork from the ceiling to prevent the overhead lines from falling from their suspended location. At the present time, ductwork and piping are suspended from a ceiling structure by hanging a plurality of metal straps downwards from the ceiling structure, wrapping a section of the strapping around the piping or ductwork to be suspended, and attaching the end of the strapping to the depending strap section mounted to the ceiling structure thus suspending the piping therefrom. FIGS. 3 and 4 show examples of the prior art, specifically two of the most common methods by which piping and ductwork are suspended from ceiling structures, and it should be noted that only very rarely in failure situations is it found that the point of connection of the strap to the ceiling structure is where the failure of suspension took place. Rather, due to the forces exerted on the screws which connect the strap section wrapped around the piping to the depending strap section, it is this point of connection which is often the failure location. There is therefore a need for a more secure device and system for suspending piping and ductwork from a ceiling structure.
Another problem encountered in the prior art is that, due to the sheer number of straps which must be attached to the ceiling structure, it is common for the straps to be attached to the ceiling structure and left in place waiting for the piping or ductwork to be suspended to be attached thereto. However, if the strap is not of sufficient length to extend around the piping or ductwork, the strap must be removed and replaced with one of sufficient length. In the industry, it is quite common for this to occur due to the relative inexperience of some of the individuals working on a job site. This results in an increase in time expended in the erection of the building structure and, given a sufficient number of incidences, can result in costly penalties being paid by the contractor due to the extended length of time necessary to complete the project. There is therefore a need for a piping and ductwork hanging device and system which addresses and corrects this problem.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved strap clip for hanging piping and ductwork.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved strap clip for hanging piping and ductwork which will quickly and safely mount piping or ductwork to a support strap depending from a ceiling allowing the piping or ductwork to be supported by the strap.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved strap clip for hanging piping and ductwork which is generally inverted T-shaped.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved strap clip for hanging piping and ductwork which includes an upright leg with a transverse slot formed adjacent to the upper end thereof, a first lower arm extending generally perpendicular to the upright leg adjacent to the lower end thereof, the first lower arm having a transverse slot formed therein, a second lower arm extending downward and outwards from the upright leg opposite the first lower arm and a third lower arm extending generally perpendicular to the upright leg on the same side as the second lower arm, each of the second and third lower arms including a transverse slot formed therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved strap clip for hanging piping and ductwork which will generally eliminate the problem of mismeasurement of strap length commonly encountered during the suspending of piping and ductwork from ceiling structures.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide a strap clip for hanging piping and ductwork which is relatively simple and inexpensive to construct and is safe, simple and efficient in use.